clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Rudi
Sam Rudi is a purple penguin who NEVER will take off his Blue Baseball cap. He has a dead brother named Jake Rudi and is a member of the Penguin Secret Agency as an EPF agent and the enemy of the Doom Knight Backround Sam Rudi's theme song When Sam was 5 his village was burned by the Magma Puffle, just before the magma puffle burned Sam's mom and dad they helped him escape in a cave. Sam was an expert of cart racing, but he crashed into a cave and stayed there for 4 months. But soon made it to Snowville island where he stayed there and chased all of the Mwa Mwa Penguins and Petguin away. Then also joined the Good Guys. Relations *Manny Peng = Sam isnt 100# against Manny but doesnt like him. He always appears at Sam's house and eats his chocolate. Sam's white puffle Snowball always freezes him. *Doom Knight = The Doom Knights hates Sam and Sam hates him. Proboly because Sam once defeated them when he accidentally blew up the Doom knight HQ. Thats why DK is disfigured and hates Sam. *Kwiksilver = Sam is Kwik's friend and once was Sam's partner. *Magma Puffle = The Magma puffle destroyed Sam's village and ever since Sam has wanted revenge. *Jake Rudi = Jake was Sam's brother and when he died Sam was very sad. *Sam Rudi X = Sam Rudi X is Sam's worst enemy. *Drake Rudi = Drake was Sam's dad. Trivia *Sam was paired with Kwiksilver before Kwiksilver left the PSA. *Sam hates Mwa Mwa Penguins. *He is a master of fencing. *He is a PWNguin but is not the best at Card Jitsu. *Sam has a dead brother named Jake Rudi. *Sam loves the show "The Simpenguins". *Sam's ultimate form is Ultimate Sam. *Sam Rudi is a playable character in Penguin Kart Vii, Super Smash Pengs, and Super Sapie Bros. Brawl. *Sam stars in the video games Sam Rudi is missing, and Nightmare's Revenge. *Sam has a golden statue of himself at Snowville. *Sam is a strong penguin. *Sam is the creator of Root Beer. *Sam's dads name was Drake Rudi *At midnight he turns into the Wererudi *He has the looks of Bruno...GREAT! *Flywish feels bad for Sam about his childhood and hates Magma Puffle for what happened. *Disco Puffle's friend Sam's Video That once happened to me before except it wasn't a star... it was Mabel in a wreaking-crane chasing me with a wreaking ball.... it was so freaky because she kept chasing me and no matter what igloo I go in she destroyed it and I RAN! I ran like Bill Gates running from the cops! but soon I outran her when she was on the mountain and I was running off the mountain and her machine tipped, rolled down the mountain, ran over Maddieworld, and crashed into the ski lodge. I think explorer is still mad at me. His weaknesses *Nuts: Sam HATES any kind of nuts. *Happyface: Is banned from his state. *N00bs: You should know. Jobs *EPF agent. *Video Game Reviewer *New Mayor of Snowville He also has a big EGO Just like Swiss, Sam has a big ego...possibly the 3rd or 4th biggest ever. (1st Swiss, 2nd Gaston, 3rd Sam or Cheddar) See Also ]] *Penguin Secret Agency *EPF *Doom Knight *Kwiksilver *Mwa Mwa Penguin *Project Fordy *Ultimate Sam *Sam Rudi X *Super Smash Pengs *Penguin Kart Vii *Super Sapie Bros. Brawl *Sam Rudi is missing *Snowville *Root Beer *Drake Rudi *Sam's Blog Category:Glorious Articles Category:Character Users Category:Royalty